


Daddy Issues(Dnf)

by Mrjust0rbit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, dnf dream george gream dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrjust0rbit/pseuds/Mrjust0rbit
Summary: Dream, few others as well, are on a mission to find tyrannous rich scumbags.Down with the hit list ebbing more over to a last one, who had a son, George formerly known as his oldest was connected, using him to get to his father was a burden for Dream.Circulating around him was enough to get information but he had to do more than watching, fairly George made the motives first.His solemnity was wrapped around his exposed features, shields of delayed comfort inching away from closure.He fails to flit more than his actions can conflict enclosing himself with George, his mind roars with conundrums being fulfilled as the song diverts itself along.-"You're so warm, i envy that." Dream comes out, his response felt the brief emotion he's always wanted, living. And George came through like no one else could ever do.Honesty tipped on his tongue, verges of cliffs expanding rapidly. "i want more of it, i want to consume every bit of it, whatever you have left in you." the little heart felt strings heave the spree of the moment with bounds of emotions, little no effort advantaging his fragile influences.inspired by, Daddy issues by the neighbourhood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Daddy Issues(Dnf)

**Author's Note:**

> hi.  
> -  
> Well, this took a lot of thinking and overthinking afterwards. I have decided to make this Fanfic- so this involves: NSFW, Alcohol, Weapon usage, of course some fluff as well:]. Maybe other things but i forgot, it's like late for me and you know my head is all mushed.
> 
> If you do not feel comfortable, then please head out and don't leave any sort of hate comments, thanks that would mean a lot. 
> 
> This was inspired by the song Daddy Issues and George's stream, the one where he gambles and gets lucky but loses the next day, based on that. Anyways i've only made this so that i can entertain myself and readers but as well as accomplishing my goal by having others making fanart of these, so i'm working my best to make this very interesting.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: Mr.just0rbit, just in case- also need friends very lonely ahah sad, i know. The 0 is a zero.
> 
> To add more, if ccs ever find out that's fine, i really don't mind. if they feel any sort of discomfort then i'll take it down. Immediately.  
> -  
> I hope you guys got it so far, didn't know what else to put but besides warning you. I dont want to start anything. Just trying to enjoy writing my own fanfic.
> 
> updates friday's, or whenever i can:)
> 
> hope you guys love it.

The casino he entered smelled like a newly shoe store, a brief air conditioner hit him like pummels of rocks. Soon enough to vanish from inevitable walk way, inhaling deeply from the spice smoke of cancer cigarettes intoxicating his nostrils.

Pinpricks of urging coughs stung his throat. fuck, i hate cigarettes.

Prior to have miss the breezy shades of air surviving the night, diminishing beads of sweat from further contact on his smooth tanned layers of flesh.

Oxygen was far from breathable, entanglements with wine beverages tingled with sweaty palms taut around their crave of riches.

Dream's threaded black mask sheltered his charming features only his beady eyes stood upon the spotlight laced with viridescent emerald thirst. Attention speaks out loud, such young attractive male subtly motivational of his own strides of modest pride. 

Glazed panes of doors were teetered forward, rounds of people glanced curiously at his streak of flow, passing by.

Begging for his own gradual glances, screaming, i'm what you're looking for.

The desperation.

He thrived to lived the scenarios outplaying fantasy, where suppressed torture strung ropes around his body pulling underneath the dark purgatory.

His agony arouse endlessly, then...

Another.

How touched starve he felt, the abandonment issues.

To intertwine his solid curves of fingers with a soft smooth of another's, he longed, he waited, he wanted... yet fate still decides to run from him.

He shook his head, these tremor thoughts lurked.

Then disperse deep into his subconscious.

Dream's ear piece sinked into his ear well hidden further away from exposer. An emitting sound faintly heard, "You remember the plan right?" his comrade, Punz, reminds thoroughly.

Practiced steps were diligent invisible among the rest.

His broad shoulders repressed against the tight silky cotton button up coated with a jet black vest, his woven weave tie stood out the most, the yarn's knotted strings converged a splendid show to revive jealousy within the residue of everyone's mindset.

Dream's luscious blonde hair slicked back, the icky smell of gel was sticked to his skull.

He momentarily gave a resound click, whispering aback. "Follow their lead, do not engage any upsetting topics.. make them like you, basically." Dream reiterates, his job was to watch weeks on end, without a slight chance to redeem into a settle state.

Babysitting an older man, ridiculous but entertaining.

You could hear Punz's breathing, the little inhales of exhaustion. "You don't even have to try, everyone likes you even from afar by just looking at you." He says, he knew it was the truth. Nobody knew Dream but they fell in love with him at first sight.

"It seems to difficult, he's.. so apart from the rest." He says, leaving the long pause of silence, back to his train of thought.

The chance of a lifetime arrived to where he moved freely to undertake his own delayed options to conquer the subjects attention.

Specks of fizzled electricity buzzed midst of the conversation, "Is there something interfering with the connection?" Punz's voice asks afar from the monitor, another voice spoke unable to grasp the words to comprehend, it was Sapnaps.

"Is everything ok?" Dream asks, his tone falling, formerly aware of his presence.

Movement on the other end was happening, "Yeah, just a minor problem, were good now" reassuring dream, his nerves drained out.

The whir of spinning reels accompanied by loud beeps and chimes, it stills as it rolls to the right stopping point.

Sweaty bodies stick like glue with; ambition and hope.

All three signs matched- the amount of pennies jingled downward and a load of them. Hoorays hollered voluntarily, closed hugs form.

His eyes flutter, refuting more distractions, further more attentive."Good, so what's the information we've gathered so far?" He took a padded stool, seating himself.

Arranging his wristwatch to random. Boredom already for this stupid schedule, his ADHD becoming active.

Bartender took notice of him, his stance remold. "He's in his late 20's, comes around weekdays and weekends, known for his streak of winning loads of money and his father, obviously." Punz's hums unraveling spare information.

Dream's vision remained still stuck upon the herd of people, intrigued to their victory cries. He faintly discerns the same man, before. "What was his name again?" He asks, eyes interlock mildly on the figure.

The innocent blissful laugh supplied the older men with disdain hearts, intentions still concealed.

"George... surname, his father is known for owning a profusion types of these buildings, so him leads to father." the name slipped into his ears echoed into his mind, the figure twirls around as their eyes locked on like magnets, hearts dazzled from the honey syrup oozing over oneself's kindle bodies in seconds.

He noticed didn't he?

Nor noticed but perhaps at least sensed it?

Their eyes glimmered speaking telepathically, his breath shallowed and shaky, hitch inhale. "That's about it, me and Sapnap will dig up more information but good luck and we'll see you soon.." Punz's voice exudes, the hushed tranquility was set off before he could give his feedback.

Withdrawing more of his distractions towards the incoherent and immaculate gestures his former subject, George, laid out identical to a card game he started with Dream from a distance.

What's on your mind?

Chills traveled between the gaze, the sensations vibrated through his spine.

"Need something to drink?" Bartender asks, cleansing a clear glass cup. His question broke the split second out of reality.

Dream snapped back, he studied behind the young man. Observing the polished bottles of beverages, simply looking enjoyable. "Emmolo Merlot wine, please." His posture directed in front, following by a heating presence aside, "Nice choice and i'll just have a glass of water please." George slides money toward the man. "I'll be paying for..." his mouth gapes for a name.

"Dream" He replies.

Dream's chest stiffens, his own name being said made him stop breathing, he now knows who he is.

Immensely turned on by it, the black mask made it way worse. Suffocating every bit of his kneeling fortune.

Rasping breathes out through his nostrils.

"Yeah.. for him" his demure way was without a single doubt, adorable.

Stares were shocked to see the interaction, the growths of creepers harden around their bodies uncovering insolence and jealousy.

"How do you deal with this?" He appoints the elephant in the room, murmured gossip became silent once he gave a menacing glare.

Their drinks were handed to them.

His wine smelled mellow and sweet.

Those jolly ranchers at a convenience store, the ones you would get for school prizes- if you got the answer right to a specific question, their taste was outrageous.

"I never do, they'll eventually get bored so it's a less of a bothersome for me," George explains, "Does it bother you?" his wording choice is unpredictable not getting any ideal sort of understanding with him.

"A little." Dream says, he tugged onto a tip of his fabric mask falling from his lips. It hung from his ears, taking long durations of sips, the aftertaste was bittersweet.

The savor was lighthearted, it tasted like..

Clovers mixed with cherries, it sizzled on his tongue embracing the richness of it.

"You look like you revolve around attention, i didn't think it was a bit much for you." George says, he taps onto the wooden slabs laid across, "I like certain attention, not a lot of it though." They somehow clicked together, no awkward starter, just simple talking.

"Well if you're dressing like that then, your gonna catch eyes on you at all times." He laughs, mocking the way he answered. "I'm glad it caught yours, isn't that why you came over?" He smiled. George laughter spirals nervously, what exactly was he going with this? to please himself or to.. "I wanted to see more of you rather than from a distance, you seemed.." actually get to know me, he looks for the right word to use, "Different? New? Entertaining?" the words spoke, wanting to know more.

His smile grew larger, "normal, you seemed normal." his stomach sunk, "ouch, normal? you think so?" Dream chuckled his shoulders rise and fall heartedly, he's never laughed like this in a long time. It was relieving. "I mean.. Did you expect me to say different?" George says, "Yes.." he grips the glass of wine, "i don't know you enough to say so." Dream leans forward close enough for others to gasp, "then lets get to know me." edges of his lips smirk graciously, the tint pink of his cheeks infected more on his face.

They talked without a limit to stop, soon for the both to be worn out but George sustained discussion.

His chattering blurred out of Dream's eardrums to busy remembering the distress feeling overcoming with the use of wine drinking, the liquor drained even more than he could salvage.

His attention spans shortening from pestered timid remains of puzzled pieces detached from him.

A pure sedated song played, the chatters still around full of life but the song caught him mid-break down.

"Yeah, this is the song thanks." George thanked the bartender, he grinned showing his white teeth aligned perfectly, "what's this song called?" Dream asks, his ears were manipulated by the lyrics existence.

"Daddy issues by The Neighbourhood" His amused gaze averted at Dream's angle, "i love it, just as much as i love your voice distracting me from my own heartache." His drunken state made the truth spill out, spouting nonsense, the red wine plunge through his hormones fiercely.

They both cringe, it didn't land very well. "Interesting." His face froze still grinning with rose cheeks consuming every bit of amorous intellect he stored. "It was a horrible, i normally don't say things like that when i'm drunk." He admits, "I tell even worse things than that, so your fine." George's smile, himself even, reminding Dream of a white rose.

A white rose symbolizing a new beginning, eternal loyalty, and everlasting love.

Which one was it George? Where are you going to lead me to?

Dream chuckled, how anticlimactic-

Conversations were trailing after short ends. Both were easily fond of the quiet among the ruckus laughter but bothered to not speak openly.

George moves closer, almost foreheads touching. Dream's breath huffing out, the stench being swept by inhaling it, he retreated to his original place."You reek of wine, it smells like jolly ranchers." he scrunches his nose, "which one does it smell like?" Dream's head inclines sideways, waiting for the answer, the song plunked his heart abruptly grunting.

A fistful of his chest, feeling the beating against his torso borders. Was he dying? flourished feelings felt in his stomach, these feelings flying around like butterflies. "Cherry, i've never tried it since i've only picked the blue ones mostly." He swilled his water.

They dimmed the lights on low, still visible to see and walk, Dream's eyesight obscured from the amount of wine, he chugged.

After midnight it was crowded.

The words woken flames of blades rises, raw links with lust and hunger, the level of stages he went between of was faster than he can cope. "You wanna try it?" His voice merged with the music, not able to outgrow it enough for George to hear. "What?" He says, bewildered.

Dream's hunger only grew alongside with impatience, his posture wobbled. His hands slide to George's suit jacket, resting on his shoulder, "Do you wanna try the cherry one?" Dream repeats his question- the cold broad hands left his warm woodsy cologne scent.

He stepped away from the bar, walking towards the exit of the place. Around people watching the intense moment they had, it was random yet it made sense.

Follow me George, you know you want to.

He didn't look back. He didn't want to either.

Dream's question was absurd, totally idiotic of him.

He was outside the breeze finally transfixing into his numbing skin, he loosened his tie finally breathing regularly.

Kneeling down on his knees, rustling through his pocket, trying to find his phone. Not remembering to have taken it out.

Street lights meld with other hues of signs vibrating through the starry night, mists of it layered on watery puddles and affixing replicas from windows.

He massaged his hands briskly against each other, the cold began again. Consuming the warmth he got gifted to. Dream stood up, his knees throbbing due to the frozen stiff barriers thickening his skin.

A huffed breath sharply let out. "You didn't give me a chance to respond," George draws in the cold air, not once shivering to it. "Yes, my answer is yes." He hands Dream's phone, "Also you dropped this." their hands touch nimbly, the caress cold fingers of his didn't go for the phone it soothe past it to his back hand the entrance of the wrist.

it's.. lukewarm.

Dream notices, a darker skin color line spreading up further down his covered sleeves.

He thought of nothing, moving on.

George's skin was similar to glazed layers of heat prancing on concrete days, outshining the sprung sunflowers in meadows..

"You're so warm, i envy that." Dream comes out, his response felt the brief emotion he's always wanted, living. And George came through like no one else could ever do.

Honesty tipped on his tongue, verges of cliffs expanding rapidly. "i want more of it, i want to consume every bit of it, whatever you have left in you." the little heart felt strings heave the spree of the moment with bounds of emotions, little no effort advantaging his fragile influences.

His eyes catch the red beep less light, jabbering out of the camera recorder. Ominously overtaking consensual view of everyday business.

It intimates little trails of pretzels, intimidating Dream's eyesight. His touch forms a grasp on his wrist, "What are you implying..?" George questions, his body twitched and his cheeks swelled up, the color red appeared once more.

He could no longer snit the solitude of his mind any longer, he knew what he was doing let alone what he was going to do, making matters difficult.

The strong wine he choose, made his mind manipulate his intrusive sentiments burrowed deep in his subconscious.

They woke to take advantage of his poor state.

Dream nudged him out of range, the camera buffering in panic, coaxing the moving camera to reveal itself on altered varies of views, aiming for a glimpse of them.

They went deeper behind the lightless streets down the alleys of misfortunes, were they caused the first one ever, damaging their own loyalty to the both plays.

Cheating.

"You said you wanted to try the cherry taste, which on the other hand i'm also implying here is.." he pauses for a minute. Thoughts rushed down like rainstorm, puddles of it struck into plot holes.

The dreadful alleyway was quiet besides the building beside it, their disappearance was a mystery.

They were close, closer, falling into each others arms for support.

".. I want you."

"I want that very key feeling of living."

"and somehow.. you made me feel it."

shut up, don't say no more. His cries were shunned, his mouth spoke for itself.

"Kiss me right now."

"Touch me later."

"Want me tomorrow."

"and... love me forever."

Holy fuck.

His mind fogged with just fantasies becoming realistic.

The words he said, was never intended for anyone only to be said toward his nonexistent soulmate, he dreamt of.

It was quiet. Then it all happened.

-

Their pursed lips met, how soft George's was- the innocent lust of his fluttering heart with rough cold ones.

The mixture of both worlds intensified their effortless actions exploring the duration without oxygen.

Dreams knuckles quiver against the delicate cheeks, filled with adrenaline. Their bodies immersing with each other's caramel sauce touches.

Clothes hung on them tightly, afraid for bare skin to show but their hands subconsciously looking for them through layers of closeted cloth.

Georges breathy moans made him excited, wanting to tease him more.

His hands fall from his shoulders to his chest, shoving them onwards, encouraging Dream to let him breath.

His tongue slides against his, the taste of wine shares erupting greed feelings to devour his taste.

They part lips briefly while Dream carries down to his neck, he hovers over, the thick warmth embraced his cold lips.

Sending shivers down George's body, their repressed waists feel sensations of lust accumulate from the stroke of fabrics against their area.

Their jumbled lewd noises follow out every direction.

Resonated phone came to light, having George reach to it holding up the luminous glass screen to his flushing face.

Dream halts, his breaths uneven.

His throbbing head rests on his shoulder, vulnerably out of it, seeing the orange dimness of street lamps at the entrance of the alley.

He was instantly forced away, "Oh fuck, i have to go." George says, his eyes frightened. Fixated on his appearance, "where to?" He didn't want this to end, he didn't want to wait days for him to return to this dreaded place.

"Just, somewhere." He responds with hostility, "Will we see each other again?" Dream manages to ask before the hurried man left.

He wanted to see him again after tonight he was attached, he couldn't just forget and move on.

The way they touched each other was hard to neglect.

The unexplainable conversation no one could process to understand.

George responds.

Dreams heart sank.

His figure vanished once turning to a corner.

What?

-NOTE:

Well, i finally made it to the end of the first fucking chapter.

Hope you liked it, honestly tried my best. My head is throbbing haven't slept for hoursss.

Good night :)


End file.
